Big Sky, Small Fry!/Transcript
This is a Transcript of Big Sky, Small Fry! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the Episode begins) Narrator: - - - - (Bewear appear out of the water As Team Rocket and the villains scream) Bowser: '''Not Plushy again! '''Team Rocket and the villains: '''We're off with a new blast! - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Big Sky, Small Fry! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia: Ducky, Spike your mother is here. (Ducky and Spike's Mother appear) Ducky: Momma! Ducky&Spike's Mother: Hi Ducky! Hello Spike! Ash Ketchum: Hi Mrs. Swimmer! Ducky&Spike's Mother: Hello Ash! Lana: - - - - - - - - - - - - - ???: Hey Ash! Ash Ketchum: Who's there? (Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max appears) Ben Tennyson: Remember us? Ash Ketchum: Hi, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max! Gwen Tennyson: It's good to see you again Ash. Lana: Who are they Ash? Ash Ketchum: Lana,Emerl,everyone I want to meet my friend Ben, his cousin Gwen,and their Grandpa Max Tennyson. Emerl: Please to meet you. - - - - - - - - - - - (The song imaginary from The Land Before Time: Journey to the Big Water begins to play) Petrie Me - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Heroes Na,na,na,na,na,na,na Imaginiary Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na imaginiary (The song ends) - - - - - Sakura Avalon: I think I caught something. Madison Taylor: Me too. (Then the water pop out it was Buizel and Tympole) Sakura Avalon: Whoa! Two water type Pokemon! Syrus Truesdale: Who are those two Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokemon a Water type. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses. Tympole the Tadpole Pokemon a Water type. By vibrating its cheeks, it emits sound waves imperceptible to humans. It uses the rhythm of these sounds to talk. Ben Tennyson: Cool a Buizel and Tympole. - Sakura Avalon: Let's get them, Madison. Madison Taylor: Right. Sakura & Madison: Go! (Mareep and Emogla pops out of Pokeballs) Sakura Avalon: Mareep we're gotta battle with Buizel. (Mareep nods) Madison Taylor: And we're battle against Tympole too Emolga. (Emolga nods as well) - - Sakura Avalon: Mareep use Thunder Shock! (Mareep fire the attack and hit Buizel) Madison Taylor: Emolga use Thunderbolt! (Emolga fire the attack and hit Tympole) Sakura Avalon: Ready! Madison Taylor: Ready Sakura! Sakura & Madison: Net Ball go! (Both Buizel and Tympole caught in two Net Balls they shake seven times until both Net Balls sucessfully caught.) Sakura Avalon: I caught a Buizel. Madison Taylor: And I caught Tympole. Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Great catch you two. Grandpa Max: Now that's what I call teamwork. Jaden Yuki: Nice catch Sakura and you too Madison. Sakura Avalon: Welcome to my team Buizel. Madison Taylor: And welcome to my team too Tympole. - Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokemon. A Water type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Wishiwashi! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: No way! You're gonna battle a totem Pokemon?! Lana: I accept your challenge. Rigby: Good luck. Alexis Rhode: And I'll help you too Lana. Julie Makimoto: Me too. Gorem: So do I. Lana: Thanks you guys. - - - - - Julie Makimoto: Bakugan Brawl! Gorem stand! - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: '''Eevee! - - - - - - (Gorem starts to evolve) - - (Gorem evolves into Hammer Gorem.) Lana: What's happening to you Gorem? Gorem: It's because your Popplio have a courage that she'll learn to used Aqua Jet and that allow me to evolve. Ash Ketchum: Wow Gorem you evolved. Gorem: Yes, I am now Subterra Hammer Gorem. '''Julie Makimoto: That's right. Gorem: You can just called me Gorem. - Julie Makimoto: Ability activate! Grand Impact! - - - - - - Madison Taylor: And that's it Totem Wishiwashi is unable to battle Popplio, Hammer Gorem, and Cyber Blader wins which means the victory goes to Lana,Julie,and Alexis Rhode. Ash Ketchum: They're all Wishiwashi! Ben Tennyson: Oh man we did not see that coming. - - - - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - Olivia: Li you got a gift by Roark from Oreburgh City from Sinnoh Region. Li Showron: Thanks Olivia. Sakura Avalon: I wonder what kind of Pokemon that Roark gave it to you. Li Showron: Well, let's find out. Come out! (The pokeball pop out it was Aerodactyl) Li Showron: An Aerodactyl! Ash Ketchum: Wow! Freakazoid: Awesome you got an Aerodactyl. Rotom Pokedex: Aerodactyl the Fossil Pokemon. A Rock/Flying type. A Pokemon from age of the dinosaurs. It used its sawlike fangs to shred its prey before eat them. Gwen Tennyson: Wow an Aerodactyl that is totally awesome. Ben Tennyson: Yeah I'll say. Ash Ketchum: Hey Ben wanna you,your cousin,and your grandpa come to Alola journey with us my friends will be happy? Ben&Gwen Tennyson: Grandpa can we stay with Ash,Emerl,and their friends please? Grandpa Max: Okay Emerl: Welcome to our team. - - Narrator: Sakura caught Buizel and Madison caught Tympole as their new Pokemon. On top of that Gorem evolves into Subterra Hammer Gorem. Li got a new Pokemon Aerodactyl. Now Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max joining our heroes Alola journey. (the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts